


(Harusnya) Lamaran

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Nifflers, Post-Canon, Rings, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "Tidak bisa kubayangkan orang yang lebih baik untuk menemaniku seumur hidupku."





	(Harusnya) Lamaran

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them (Harry Potter) © JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Post-Canon

"Tina," Newt mengacungkan sebuah benda bundar keperakan kepada wanita bersurai gelap yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah terkejut, "maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Tina, tentu saja, terkesiap pelan. Tidak pernah ia sangka Newt akan melamarnya. "Kenapa aku?"

"Tidak bisa kubayangkan orang yang lebih baik untuk menemaniku," Newt menyunggingkan seulas senyum miring khasnya, "seumur hidup."

Untuk sejenak, Tina kehilangan suara. "A-aku―"

Kehadiran sosok hitam mungil di tangan Newt membuyarkan pikiran Tina. Sosok mungil itu dengan cepat merebut cincin di tangan Newt dan membawanya pergi.

"Niffler!" Newt bergegas mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari saku. " _Ac_ ―"

" _Accio_ Niffler!" seru Tina yang sudah lebih dulu mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

Makhluk mungil tadi, Niffler, kini berada di tangan Tina. Wanita itu merebut cincin perak yang kebetulan masih dipegang makhluk itu sambil berkata, "Kau mungkin menyukai cincin ini, Niffler, tapi kau tidak boleh mengambilnya dariku."

Newt menganga menatap Tina. "A-apakah itu―"

"Ya, Newt." Tina tersenyum manis. "Jawabanku iya."


End file.
